


Make it a Double

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Language, NSFW, fic request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: When Jack suggested this type of undercover mission, initially Ellie cringed. It certainly would stretch her skills as an undercover agent, she didn’t doubt that. Meanwhile, Nick managed to look thrilled and terrified all at the same time- it was impressive feat, honestly.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Make it a Double

**Author's Note:**

> 77\. “Fuck, I need a drink to deal with you.”
> 
> for @indestinatus on tumblr; y'all she asked for the 🔥 so i delivered 🤷🏻♀️
> 
> also likely OOC because this would literally never happen on the show lol

When Jack suggested this type of undercover mission, initially Ellie cringed. It certainly would stretch her skills as an undercover agent, she didn’t doubt that. Meanwhile, Nick managed to look thrilled and terrified all at the same time- it was impressive feat, honestly.

Yet here they were, investigating a drug dealer that worked out of a...gentlemen’s club—Ellie shivered, if she thought too hard about what she’d be doing in just a few minutes, well- she felt like she needed a shower. Her backstop as Charli (yes they dropped the ‘e’ on purpose) was simple after a few boudoir shoots with Kasie- who knew what that girl could do with a little lingerie, make up, and a camera.

Nick easily backstopped his cover by attending the place a few times a week, trying to get seen as a ‘regular.’

The club sold it- he’d get free drinks every now and then, and Ellie had her first show in all of five minutes. Her plan was easy—dance to the nines, hopefully enticing the kingpin to pay for a one-on-one. From there, Luis would be able to barge in a “drunken” jealous mess moments after the guy offered Ellie a line. _Now to get through her show_...

The low beat pulsed through the thousand dollar stereo system, lights drawn low with only dim led lights lining the stage. A narrow walkway to the center pole, a glistening gold shining like a beacon to Ellie through her tiny peak-through in the heavy velvet curtain. Taking in a deep breath she about-faced, leaving her barely covered ass on display for the audience. The leather strapless corseted leotard ended in a high v-cut in the front and back, allowing much of her fair curves to be exposed. Ellie peered down at her front as she stood in a straddle position—black lace fishnets starting at her upper thigh accentuating her long lean legs until they disappeared into black faux leather combat boots. Moving up her body she took in the open expanse of skin crisscrossed by black string tied in a perfect bow at the top- she’d never shown more cleavage in her entire life. Adjusting her tiny, terrible rendition of a cop’s peaked hat on her head, Ellie placed her left hand on her cocked hip, then held out her right arm, letting her elbow bend just slightly to dangle a pair of—to everyone else, at least—fake handcuffs.

The second the beat dropped, the red velvet curtains swung open, revealing Ellie’s illuminated backside for the entire club to see. The whistles and hollering that followed were only slightly encouraging. A quick breath in for strength, and she focused on her goal—get the guy, and get home to put on some clothes.

* * *

Nick thought he’d be prepared, hell he’d seen plenty of barely clad women in his day- he could easily handle seeing Ellie in stripper get up. So when the moment the curtains parted and a simple black v was all that covered her perfectly round ass while tousled golden waves draped down her back, he’d shocked himself at his reflex response.

_Holy fuck._

Instantaneously his pants tightened, his grip threatened to break the wooden arm of the chair he occupied. _Damn_ , he cursed himself, _he should’ve picked a different spot_. Clearly, taking front and center for her show was an awful, awful idea. Nick thought he could handle it, but _holy shit she’s twirling her cuffs—why did that turn him on so much?_

An uncomfortable shift in his seat and Nick tried to hardened his heart, remind himself this was strictly business, they had a job to do and a criminal to catch.

But then Ellie turned on her combat booted heel and he knew he was done for. The second he took in her laced up one piece, chest dying to be released from its confines- he knew. He was not getting out of this alive. Her eyes immediately honed in on him, and he swore he saw the tension leave her shoulders. As if despite the many catcalls she was getting, despite the barely-there lingerie she had on, seeing him there- right in front of her was soothing to her. If he was her anchor, so be it—even if it fucking killed him.

* * *

Ellie managed to snap her gaze to Nick like a magnet, drawn to his pull even from across the room. Her worries lessened almost instantly, he was here and she knew Nick would keep her safe- no matter how vulnerable she felt. Starting her strut down the runway and it almost felt empowering. Sure, she was getting whistled at more than she had in her entire life and a tiny piece of it felt gross, but that other part? The part that felt like she had complete and total control over a room full of supposedly powerful men? Yeah, that part she liked. And when she reached just a foot away from the golden pole and took in the pure fire in Nick’s dilated pupils— _that_ was fucking empowering as hell.

 _She could do this. She could fucking do this and maybe even have a little fun_ , she thought with a proud smirk across her face. A wink directed right at Nick and it was time to do this damn thing.

* * *

The wink set him reeling and he never had a chance to recover. In a blink of an eye the handcuffs were somehow attached to her fishnets and those tanned mile-long legs were in the fucking air. If Nick thought his pants were tight before…well they reached astronomical levels when her legs managed to fall into a split- ass flush with the pole. _When the hell did Ellie learn this_ … She held the pose for what seemed like ages even though it was at maximum a couple seconds, until she twisted a leg around, hugging the pole to start her spin. She landed on the floor in a graceful split and Nick saw stars. A sexy as shit roll along her back flinging those legs in the air to the music, Ellie landed on her hands and knees. Eyes never wavering from Nick’s she pushed out her chest slightly as she threw back her head purposefully, hair tossed behind to make way for an impressive display of mouth-watering cleavage. A lick of the red-stained lips and Ellie was crawling— _fucking crawling, holy shit_ —to him. Nick tried clearing his throat but failed miserably.

A low murmur under his breath, that surely no one could hear with the loud bass pounding through the place— _or was that his heart?_ —Nick struggled with his words, “Shit- fuck. Fuck, I need a drink to deal with you.” He was _way_ too sober to be watching Ellie’s show right now. Because in his head- all he pictured was him on one side of the four posted bed, hands tied to the headboard, while she death-crawled to him looking ready to eat him alive.

* * *

That confidence she saw the second Nick’s heated stare drank _alllll_ of her in- yeah, it soared when she heard him whisper he needed a drink. _Looks like it was time to have some fun_ , Ellie thought wickedly as the idea formed. A slow crawl deliberately displaying her entire front ended inches from Nick’s chair at the edge of her stage. When he made no efforts to move a muscle, Ellie lifted a hand and crooked a painted finger at him, inviting him to lean closer.

The hoops and hollers that echoed through the club must have been Nick’s persuasion, because despite his hesitation he used both hands to push off the back of his chair to lean his face only inches from hers.

Her mouth parted slightly to allow her tongue to lazily run the length of her teeth before that same raised hand moved to the black little bow at the center of her chest. Watching Nick’s pupils dilate first at the movement of her tongue was a turn on like no other. But then they turned an impossible jet-black as his eyes dropped from hers to notice her hand’s path, a sharp intake of breath through clearly clenched teeth. Fingertips grasping the end of the bow, drowning out loud shouts of “pull it!” Ellie leaned a touch further forward till she knew his head was essentially a breath of space from her cleavage and her lips aligned with his ear.

A quick dart of her tongue to wet his earlobe and she felt the shiver run through Nick. Her warm breath creating goosebumps on his skin as she threw all caution out the window and trusted the moment. Simultaneously she spoke low in his ear as her fingers finally gave the crowd- and Nick, exactly what they wanted—a tug of a small black string and a whispered, “ _Better make it a double_.”


End file.
